Evangeline A.K. McDowell/Magic Powers
Powers and abilities Of note is the fact that while Evangeline A.K. McDowell does not have any of the weaknesses of a vampire; she still makes use of vampirism to empower herself. Before being cursed, she wielded near-omnipotent magic power, which was likely what prevented any aging. However, the Infernus Scholasticus (School Hell) curse placed upon her by Nagi sealed most of that magic power away, leaving her extremely vulnerable. Judging by her physical weaknesses, it can probably be assumed that Evangeline's magical powers probably boosted her physical capabilities. However, upon losing them, her body, which was now more dependent on magic, became far more susceptible to disease than that of an ordinary human, evident in her constant bouts of allergies and hay fever. In fact, it appears the only thing the remaining magic seems to do is prevent her from aging. In an attempt to counter this, Evangeline has taken to many different techniques to boost her magical capabilities. The first is her use of catalysts that reduce the drain each spell cast has upon her. The second is vampirism, in which the magical power within the blood is consumed, rather than the blood itself. Thus, Evangeline can keep herself from becoming sick, and allow herself to use stronger magic by drinking the blood of someone with significant magic power. This can also explain why Evangeline is significantly healthier and capable of stronger magic later on in the series. As a dark mage and vampire, Evangeline specializes in ice-based spells and dark magic, and is shown to be incredibly and near omnipotently powerful once in her full capacities. This is shown in her easy win over both Fate Averruncus and the demon-god Sukuna. Even devoid of her magical powers, she is still a very skilled fighter and can effortlessly take down a man twice her size, largely due to her mastery of the Japanese martial art Aikido. It is implied that Evangeline learned the art from its creator Morihei Ueshiba himself, as she casually referred to having "picked it up from that old geezer when I came to Japan 80 years ago." Such is her degree of mastery in Aikido that she is able to easily overcome already fearsome warriors like Setsuna with her physical abilities alone (though that may be because Setsuna at the time was hesitant to strike at the body of a 'child'). Her title of Doll (or Puppet) Master stems from the fact that, not only is she able to animate dolls, but she can also control people against their will as if they were puppets, both through her vampiric powers, as well as threads that she can manipulate to ensnare others, controlling them in the same manner as a marionette. Most recently, her forbidden technique called Magia Erebea has been learned by Negi. In addition to these abilities she also has the powers of a Shinso vampire, which includes extremely fast regeneration and flight. She displayed it in Chapter 52 after being impaled by a spear of rock but then converting her body to a swarm of bats that reformed completely healed behind Fate Averruncus. She later said it is very tiring, but a vampire, especially a Shinso vampire, cannot be hurt by physical means such as a sword or a gun. Despite having lived for centuries though, Evangeline never learned how to swim, which left her in danger of drowning after her defeat to Negi; fortunately he managed to fly them both to safety. In chapter 52 page 3, after killing the giant summoned monster, Eva said, "It is a shame it is not a full moon." This may hint that she is not at her full power. Spells/Techniques/Magic * : A highly lethal attack spell which instantaneously creates and launches a large-volume avalanche of snow at the target, causing blunt trauma, frostbite, and at close range, hypothermia – assuming you’re not frozen outright or swept away. * : This spell causes all moisture near the earth's surface to instantly freeze, causing jagged pillars of ice to jut up from the ground. If not dodged effectively, the opponent's feet will likewise be frozen to the spot, immobilizing them. Evangeline used this spell against Negi to knock him out of the air during their fight, the ice pillars being a navigation hazard to low-flying objects * : A medium-range but powerful Lightning-element attack that is invoked in Ancient Greek (pronounced Dios Tukos), as opposed to Latin. The caster makes a downward-sweeping motion and hits the target with a massive electrical attack. * : One of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to at least a hundred and ninety-nine arrows, but in the manga is usually a prime number. The missiles have a homing capability, and will track and follow their target at the direction of the caster. Normally, the attack fires in a widespread swarm, similar to an artillery shrapnel shell striking the target from multiple angles, but the caster, by substituting Convergentia for Series, can combine the arrows into a single larger bolt, which is easier to avoid, but hits that much harder. Evangeline primarily uses ** : Causes piercing and blunt damage ** : Causes explosive damage. * : A high-level attack spell used by Evangeline and Negi, so far shown to be unincanted. When invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, Ensis Exsequens causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. As such a phase transition also absorbs an incredible amount of heat energy in the process, the surrounding area as the spell plummets in temperature as a direct result, causing this spell to actually be a two-stage attack – if the target were to be able to avoid instant vaporization via instantaneous phase transition, they would still have to deal with the extreme low temperature left in the spell's wake to deal with. Most magic that utilizes cold does so by lowering the temperature of an object, creating a corresponding condensation and freezing effect. Ensis Exsequens, on the other hand, causes extreme cold by initiating phase transition by means of the sudden transformation of solids into gases. As a result, this spell cannot be considered an Ice-element spell. For spells as high level as this, only mages of Evangeline's ability (or above) would be able to master it. * : An attack spell which summons and shoots down dense packs of ice spears. Individually, each warhead is more powerful than regular ice projectiles; however, because it takes the physical form of spears, the practical applications of this spell are limited by ballistics.The ice variant of Iaculatio Fulgoris. * : A high-level spell incanted in Ancient Greek by Evangeline to defeat the Demon-God Sukuna (Ryômen Sukuna no Kami) during the climax of the Kyoto arc. An Ice-based spell that creates a 150-square foot area of absolute zero temperatures (−273.15 °C). At such extreme temperatures, events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as breakdowns on atomic level and super conductivity. For an Ice Mage, lowering temperature may seem to be a simple enough operation, but to so completely bypass the Laws of Thermodynamics as this spell does, requires an incredible amount of magical ability. * : An attack spell which crushes the target with a giant mass of ice. The creation and manipulation of ice being the cornerstone of cold-based magic, this is an extremely simple spell, its only real advantage being the massive force it can bring down on the target. So far, the incantation for this spell has not been revealed. * : An Ice and Dark Magic spell used by Evangeline, of roughly the same level and type as Iovis Tempstas Fulguriens, based on the style of its incantation. * : It seems to be a similar spell to Crystallizatio Tellustris, creating a giant icicle from a bounded field placed on the ground. The pillar then completely encases and traps the target, similar to the effect of Kosmike Krustallopegia. * : An Ice spell which creates a shield made of ice. * : An Ice/Lightning original spell of Evangeline she developed to capture Averruncus and similar puppets/constructs after her fight with Fate, and of the same tier as End of the World (and thus either in Sanskrit or Ancient Greek). It creates vines of frozen Lightning homing in on any target that is not completely "real". By freezing them and continuously freezing the surroundings, she can bypass the problem of breaking through the multi-barrier the disciples of the Life-Maker use. Her targets are also completely conscious while frozen, in order to torture them forever. However, as it targets constructs, it is believed to be ineffective against actual humans, although she did target Jack Rakan with the spell. * * : Category:Character's Magic Powers